The king mistake
by busard
Summary: Sequel to my fic "Teela's secret". How would prince Adam find a way to found again what he had lost. Bad summary but take a look. Adam/ Teela fic like always.
1. Chapter 1

Here come the sequel of my fic " Teela's secret". I have almost finished writing my others fics, so I Have decided to let you discover this new part. I hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter 1

For almost two years they were always on the run. As soon as they have left the palace, they do have only a few time when they can have really relax. They have choose new names, but they can't resolve themselves to act like sibling. Nor him, nor her have wanted it. They were not sure what link existed between them, but they were sure that it was not a sibling's one. These two years were hard for them, but as long as they were together, it don't have matter too much to them.

This morning, Logan, the blacksmith of the little village near the sea, wake up with a bright smile. Today is the twenty birthday of his beloved Leena. The two of them were engaged with the other six months ago. Logan wanted to surprise his love. A hard task. He don't know why, but he can't surprised her very often. She always seem to guess what he had in mind. One of the few time he had succeed of surprising her was when he had asked for her hand in marriage. Their life was very hard for one year, until the palace made the announcement of prince Adam's death. After the funeral of the prince, things have going better for them. It had take two month for them to found this little village so far away from the kingdom that no one come here. The villagers needed a blacksmith, and Logan needed a place to live. They all were grateful to have found what they need.

Leena woke up not so early this morning. She hated to be late, but a smile come to her face when she remembered what day today is. She don't doubt that Logan had planed something special to them. But, she can't guess what it is. He had become really good at hiding his thoughts. Her power is mostly unusable with him now, but she don't complain. When he had asked her to marry him, she was delighted. If they have stay to the palace, maybe she would have refused him. But, their travel had let her found the real Adam. Not the lazy, coward prince, but a bright warrior wise and courageous. She was very pained when king Randor had decided to made his people believe that Adam was dead, but she can't have do anything. Like him, she don't see herself return to the palace. Teela was killed the same day as Adam, and now only Logan and Leena can live their life.

The villagers loved very much Logan and his fiancee. it was a blessing that the two of them decided to live with them. At first they were a little chocked that the two of them traveled together without being married, but Logan had made the situation right just a few months after the first meeting. The mayor of the village is the only one who knows who of two of them really are. Not that they have said a word about it to him, but he once have lived in Eternos city, and had often see prince Adam and his best friend. He was the one who had convinced the other villagers that the two strangers need a place to live before they can think about marriage. The mayor was not pleased by the new laws coming from the palace. King Randor had made prince Miro his heir after the "death" of Adam, and the prince had become very powerful. The mayor is very worried for the future, but as long as he helped prince Adam to hide, there is still hope for the future.

This evening Leena wanted to share her secret with Logan. She know that she don't desserve his love, but it don't stop her for loving him. More than once, she blamed herself for being so blind. She was smitten by He-man, and had forget to look around. But the hero of Eternia had disappeared the same day Adam had escaped the prison of the palace. Now, Leena knows that if she meet him again, she would not be the same fool she once was. He-man will be her friend forever, but her heart belong to Adam and no other. That's why he deserved the truth. She was ready to tell him everything, when the mayor come to their house.

" You can't stay here anymore" Was all he said.

" Mr mayor ? What happen ? What are you talking about ?" Asked Logan with wonder in his face.

" We don't have much time, your Highness. My brother from the near village had just informed me that some bounty hunter made some search about the new comers. I'm sorry, but you need to leave this place at once and never return. The villagers will protect you but we can't do anything if you stayed here."

" Highness ? What are you talking about ?" Asked Logan with fear in his eyes.

" Please, we don't have much time, your majesty. You can't let them capture you. you are the only hope of Eternia. For your people, I beg you : Leave now. I will wait the day when you become our king, like you must have."

With this the mayor lead them to a road unused for a very long time. He explained to them how to follow this road, and after having wished them good luck, he leaved them alone.

" I'm sorry" Said logan.

" It's not your fault Adam. We have always known that it can't have been forever. Miro wanted you dead, and me as his bride. He won't give up so easily. We were lucky to be able to live there for almost a year."

Adam take Teela in his arm and kissed her with all of his love.

"I don't know what I would have done without you." He said with the most sincere voice she had ever heard." I would have been so lost."

" But I'm with you, and I don't plan to leave you soon. Let's go to found Cringer. Do you know where we can go ?"

" There is only one place that I can think : castle grayskull."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miro is very happy. After two year, he is now the heir of Eternos like he had always dreamed. The courtiers have only praise to say of him, and his father beamed with pride. Even the queen acted very nice with him. And after Adam's funeral, the people of Eternos had start to look at him like their future king. The only thorn now is the fact that his little brother is still alive. Miro feared that one day Adam will come again to Eternos to claim his birthright. But, he hoped that his brother do so too, because he can see the lovely Teela again. Even after two years, he is still in love with her, or at last as much as in love he can be. Until now, he don't have meet a woman who had made such an impression to him. Miro knows that his father wanted him to marry, that's why Miro had pay some bounty hunter to find and kill his brother and take Teela back to him. Soon he would have all of he deserved by his birth. The day he would see the dead body of his brother, would be the first day of his ultimate victory.

Unknown to the courtiers and the royal members who lived in the palace, a rumor circulate amongst the people. The rumor about prince Adam was still alive. Everyone in the city knows about it, and even the servants in the palace knows it, but no one talked about it. No one wanted to be the one who betray their prince. Because, even if they acted like they care for their new prince, for them they have only one prince. Adam is the future king they wanted, and the people of the city began to made circulate the rumor outside of the city. They talked about it only with the members of their family they were sure of. And these members talked with others people. Soon, all of Eternia would have set their hope in the return of their prince. The prince who was once laughed at, become now, the best prince they can dream to have.

In her study, queen Marlena smiled to herself. There is no wonder to her how some words say to her servant can have so much impact after only a couple of months. She can't have done nothing to prevent her son to be chassed from his house, but she would fight Miro with every mean she can find. She will continue to act like if she cared very much to Miro, but her only goal will be to prepare the return of her son. She don't know when, but she is sure that one day Adam will come again to the palace, and when this time will come, he would have an army to loyal subject behind him.

Castle grayskull seem to be dead. two years ago, the castle had sealed himself, with the sorceress. No one can go near by it, because a strong force field surround the castle. Inside of its walls, the sorceress is asleep. No one had waked her up since the castle was sealed. She is waiting for the right time to wake up, when her daughter is ready to claim her destiny as the future sorceress.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. I don't know when I can post an other chapter, but let me know what you have thinked of this. See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review. And a very big thanks to banshee1968 for giving me the idea about Duncan. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Chapter 2

Duncan missed his daughter. He missed her even more than yesterday, and less than tomorrow. He is totally livid with prince Adam for keeping his daughter away from him. How this poor excuse for a man can have dared to kidnap his daughter ? There is no other way that she had follow him on her own will when he had escaped from his jail. Duncan can't help but hate Adam. Randor was not lucky to have such a son, but, fortunately, Miro was the oldest and the future king.

Duncan remembered the childhood of Teela. At this time, she was always with Miro, playing and making joke. Adam, on the other side, was the sneaky one. Always alone and with envy in his eyes all the time, it's a chance that Adam had not become a master. Teela and Miro were always together at this time. Duncan had thinked that Teela will marry Miro when she had grew up, but he had lost this hope when she had begun to show contempt to him. Contempt ? But for what ? For running away from battle ! But, why will miro run away from battle ? He is a magnificent warrior. He had no reason for running Teela had no reason for showing contempt to him. But Duncan clearly remembered that Teela had grew apart from her childhood friend. The more he try to understand it, the more his mind become fuzzy. After one hour he lost his thought and return to his work. No disturbing thoughts come to him for a long time.

XXXXXXXXX

After having left the village, Adam and Teela have found Cringer, who had hided himself far away from the village. It was hard for both Adam and Cringer to be this apart but they don't had have the choice when Cringer can give them away. Cringer had perfectly understand it, and it was his idea to stay away from the villagers. But he was not alone . Six months after they have leaved the palace, Cringer had meet an other eternian tiger . This tiger was a young female and she had linked with Teela the same way Cringer had done with Adam. Soon the two tigers had become very close, and now they are mated. Teela's tiger had for name Windy, and she was as frightened by everything like Cringer. The two tigers follow their owners to Grayskull without thinking twice.

The travel to the old castle will take them three weeks. Adam don't want to travel with Teela only as a friend. He was friend to her for too long, and he had more than enough to be just that. He had loved her for as long as he can remembered, and he wanted to be more than that. She had accepted his proposal, and he wanted to marry her as soon as possible. It will not be the royal wedding he had always thinked he would have. But, on the other way, he had always thinked that Teela would be with the masters and not as the bride. As the crown prince, his wedding would not have been his own choice, but the best choice for his kingdom. He had accepted this fact for so long, that it looks a little strange to him to be able to marry a woman he is in love with.

The little chapel is more than Teela can have dreamed. She was surprised when Adam had asked her to marry him today, but she don't have found any reason to refuse. She is more than willing to become his wife, and she had been for a long time. So, the first chapel they have found, they have asked the minister to marry them. The man was very old, but he was wise. The man had seen more couple than he can remembered, and he had marry a lot of them. With the time he had begin to understand when a couple was really meant to be. That's why he had accepted to marry them without any official document. The minister take to himself to made their wedding official. He don't know why but he knows that it's important for the future of all Eternia that their wedding was known by the most of the people.

The curate of the minister found the name of the last two people the minister had married. Usually he don't take a look at these names, but this time he can't help it. When he saw that an Adam had marry a Teela only two days ago, he can't help but think about the prince of Eternos who had disappeared two years ago. There is stories about the crown prince who had try to kill his older brother and ran away before his trial. There is also stories about the kidnapping of the captain of the royal guards, and if the curate remembered right, the name of this captain was Teela. But, the prince is normally dead by now, so, how is it possible that he had just marry the captain ? The curate was not known for his bright mind, so he run to the closest bar and began to tell to everyone that prince Adam and captain Teela had marry together in his chapel two days ago. This story was so good, that people begun to told it to the others. In less than two weeks the story will reach the kingdom of eternos for the great joice of the queen and the anger of the king, his son and all the masters.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The man known before as Keldor look with pity at his followers. He don't know what he can do with them. None of them are bright nor they have a brain at all. He regret the time before the elders disappeared. At this time he had a very good spy who worked for him. No one had suspected her, not even her loving "husband". What a joke it was to have Randor's wife as a spy. And what a magnificent lovers she was ! No woman can have come close to her after that. Her death was a mistake, but he can't have let her live, not after she had blackmailed him. He don't have wanted to have her for his wife and he don't have believe her when she had said that Miro was his son. It was just a trick to spare the boys life, and it had worked. The boy had leaved his mother to be killed, and had run away during this time. He had continued to hide long after the mystic wall was build and destroyed. And now, how humorous it is, he is the crown prince of eternos. Maybe his son is the future king, or maybe it's Randor's son, but the boy is surely one of the kind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The force field around castle grayskull open for the first time since two years. The two young people and the two tigers come to the old castle. Teela take Adam hand in hers. She is frightened by the castle. She had never loved it, nor she had liked the sorceress. When she had saved her life by giving her her blood, the sorceress had hide when Teela had just wanted to thank her. She don't wanted to come to the castle, but she knows that Adam was right. Castle Grayskull is, for now, the safest place in Eternia for them. But it don't mean that she had to like it. A voice made them scare.

' The time of you trial had come, be ready.'

To be continued.

A short chapter I know. next chapter : castle grayskull trial. Don't forgert to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here come the new chapter. Sorry for the waiting.

Chapter 3 : trial of Greyskull

Teela looked around. She searched for Adam and can't found him nowhere. Fear griped her heart. he can't have disappeared ! She won't allow it. She don't have ever known her mother, and the man she had known as her father had turned his back to her. But Adam was always here for her, no matter what, even when she was so horrible to him. When she had marry him, she had promised herself that she will make up for all of the wrongs she had done before with Adam. If she need to give her life to prove it to him, then she will do it with a smile.

Adam searched for Teela. One second she was there with like if she was his other half, and he think sometime that she really is, and the other second she was no where to be seen. And he feel some panic inside of him. He can't loose her ! Not now, not after she had become his. He had dreamed for so long to have her for him, without any hope to see his dream coming true. Miro reappearance had changed his life, and strangely in some way for the better. Not that he can't have had a nice life in the palace, but he had loved everything he had done since his "escape" from the palace. The only thing he regret about his former life is losing his mother. He had accepted for a long time that his father can't see anything right in him, but after Miro had come, Adam had understand that he had lost the little of love his father had for him. The deflection from the the masters was harder for him, than the one from his father. And the worst is that he don't feel anymore sadness about it now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Teela was blinded by a light. When she found her sight again, see seen her father in front of her. She wondered how he can have found her. She excepted some scowling from him, but what happen take her totally by surprise. Her father raised his hand and hit her on the face. Never before her father had hit her, and she can't understand why he had done so.

" I'm ashamed !" He yelled. "How can I have raised such an child like you. You were unworthy since the beginning."

" Please father, what happen ? why are you so angry with me ? I just have followed my heart, like you have always told me to do."

" Follow your heart ! You can have everything with Miro, you can have been a queen. And you had let this future down for what ? For a coward."

" Don't say an other word father !" Yelled Teela, interrupting him." You can say what you want about me, but don't say bad words about the man I love more than my life. If you said something like that about him again, I swear that I will never talk to you again."

" The man you love ?" Laughed her father. "Don't made me laugh. How can you love him, when all you have shown to him in the last years was contempt."

" I KNOW ! I was an awful person. I can't understand why he had forgive me. I'm just glad he had. When he had proposed to me, I can't have think to say no to him. Adam is my other half. Without him I'm so lost. I was an idiot to not see it before, but now I'm awake. I have marry him, knowing that I can't never return to the palace of Eternos after that, and I will never regret it. I love you father, but don't doubt that if I have to choose, then Adam will come first."

The same light come again, and teela lost conscious.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Adam found himself in the palace of Eternos. How he can have go there is a mystery to him. He looked around and see his father and Miro coming to him.

" You have finally returned." Said his father. " Now, for once in your life, take it like a man and go to your trial."

" No." Answered simply Adam. " I won't be judged for something I don't have done. You want to give the throne to Miro, it's you right. But I am done with you ordering me around. I'm not a child anymore. I'm sorry that you can't love me, because I have loved you."

" What do you mean by that ?" asked his father.

" I'm done with you. You don't wanted me for your son, then accept that I don't wanted you for my father. I'm really sorry, but it was your own choice who had me made this decision."

" How dare you !"

" Yes, I dare ! I have seen too much, fight too much for blinding me anymore. Mom love me, and I will love her forever, but you. As long as I can remember I don't have done anything who had made proud of me. Even before..."

Adam wondered about letting his secret in the open. But for the last two years, not once He-man had been called. So Adam think that he can tell the truth for once. It's not like if his father would believed him.

" Even before" he continued " I become He-man, you were never proud of me. I was a master, I was good in negotiating, but for you it was normal. Not something I have worked hard to gain. But I have worked hard for you, for having a smile from you. But you have always turn your back to me. Show me how unworthy to be a prince I was. You have never loved me !"

" You have nothing to be loved. Look at what you have done. Stilling your brother fiancee."

" Teela was never his fiancee. Duncan and you had agree to marry her with Miro, and she had refused. I can't say that I don't was happy about it, because it will be a lie. I have loved her since as long as I can remember. I don't know why she had choose me, I'm just glad she had. She had freely agree to marry me, and I rather die than let someone touch her. Face it, she is my wife, and I intend to be her husband for as long as our life will last."

Much to his surprise, his father and Miro disappeared, and he found himself in the hall of Greyskull. He quickly spotted Teela lying on the floor and run to her. He found a great relief at seeing that she is just unconscious, and not dead like he had feared. ' What would I do if I lost you' He think-ed.

" Nothing. You will be lost without me." She answered with a bright smile, opening her eyes.

" Have I had talked aloud ?" He asked stunned.

" No... Adam, there is something that I have hided from you for too long."

" What do you mean ?" Asked Adam with worry in his voice. Hoping she don't want to leave him.

" Silly." She said. " There is no way I will leave your side. Not now, not ever."

" You can read my mind, don't you ?"

" Yes, I'm sorry for having hiding this from you for so long."

" So, I suppose that you know all of my secrets." Said a sad Adam.

" No, I don't."

" What ?"

" I say : I don't know your secrets. They are yours. When you feel ready to share them with me, I will be happy. But until then, I will never use my power to find what you are not ready to share."

" I'm He-man. "he blurted out.

" You're who ?" Asked a very stunned Teela. Showing to Adam that she had tell the truth when she had said that she will never used her power to find his secret.

" I'm He-man, or he is me, like you prefer."

" How ?"

" Do you remember when I turned sixteen ?" He asked. At her nod he continued." Your father had take me to castle Greyskull where the sorceress had give me the sword of power. With this sword I can transform myself in He-man. I can show you if you wanted."

" No, there is no need. I believe you. In a way it made sens."

Then she began to cry. Adam don't liked to see his wife crying, so he come to her to comfort her.

" Please, don't cry." He pleaded. " I hate it when you are sad."

" I was awful." She said between her sob." Showing contempt with you, and love with He-man. You must have hate me."

" I can't, I never can have. I loved you too much for hating you."

" That's why you have wanted to die, isn't it ?"

Adam don't wanted to answer this question, but as his wife she deserved the truth.

" yes." He just said.

Teela hugged him with all her strenght. " Forgive me." She sobbed. " please forgive me, Adam. I was so blind."

" I have forgive you for a long time. Otherwise I will not have asked for your hand in marriage."

" I don't deserve you. But I'm so glad that we are together."

"Me too. Forever. " He said.

" Forever." she agreed.

Their kiss was stopped by the ghostly voice they have heard before.

_Don't forget your promise. You have succed the trial of the castle. Lord and L_ady _come in. The guardian will wake up soon. she will help you in your task. the kingdom of Greyskull will rise again. Sorceress and warrior will again rule the kingdom.  
_

Teela and Adam share a look, and, hand in hand they go to the castle to meet their destiny_._

_XXXXXXX_

Miro is smiling like a madman. Sooner in the day, he had come to snake mountain and made of Skelettor and his minions, his puppet. Like the masters, they will obey him. He had send them to the search of his brother and his whore. By marrying Adam, Teela had sealed her fate. He will not spare her. Now, she is useless to him. There is no way he take what his brother had used. They will pay with their life their treachery.

Marlena don't know how long she can stay to the palace. She had stay there for her son, but now, she know that he will never return. Adam is too much like Randor for forgiving his father easily. Randor had made his choice, and now he need to live with them. Marlena had always forgive him, because she had known that he was a good man. But she can't anymore. She can't stand to let him touch her. The day he had choose Miro over Adam, he had not only lost a son, but also a wife. Marlena knows that as soon as she know where her son is, she will leave the castle to go to live with him and Teela. There is nothing left in the palace to her, she know it. Like her ancestor, she was a fighter. She was not the descendant of Lord Greyskull for nothing. The time for fighting for her son, her only family, will come soon.

To be continued.

Next chapter: meetings.

Review if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

here come the new chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 4 : mothers

This morning, a beggar leaved the palace of Eternos. No one take a second look to her. Such a creature is not worthy of a look, and it's exactly what she wanted. There is no way for anyone to recognize the queen of Eternos in this woman. But it was her. Finally she had enough of her "husband" and his golden son. There is nothing she can do to help her son here, and she had some doubt about her life. She know that she is no longer of any help for Miro's plan. He is the heir of the throne, and now she is just an obstacle in his way.

In the same time, the sorceress of Greyskull wake up from her sleep. For a couple of minutes she don't know what had happen. Suddenly, she remembered that she had fall asleep without any warning, and she don't know why. She also don't know how long she had sleep. She used all of her reminder power and scanned the whole castle. She feared that Skeletor had used her sleep to take Greyskull over. She signed of relief when she can't sens anything evil inside of the castle. But there is something strange. It's like if there is a void in the castle, but even with all of her power she can't understand what happen.

XXXXXXX

Teela and Adam walked to the main room of the castle. Adam knows perfectly his way into the castle, and for once Teela is happy to let him lead the way. Like always, but she preferred to believe that she was the one who lead the way. Anyway, the only time she had come to the castle, the sorceress had hided from her and she don't had goo too deep inside the castle. She wondered how Adam can knows his way before she remembered that he had tell her he was He-man. It's hard for her to believe it, and three years ago, she would have laugh at the idea. But now, she knows that it's true. Adam is truly a hero, even when he don't wore his alter-ego mask, she had prove of it. For the last couple of years, she had seen how good of a warrior Adam is really is, and the funny thing is that Adam was not aware that he showed so much to her. And this new side of Adam had finished the work of taking her heart.

Adam looked around for the sorceress. He don't doubt that she will come soon, but he don't know if he need to call her or wait for her to come on her own. His expectation don't last long, because the sorceress entered the room a minute later. She don't have aged, but knowing her power it's not a wonder to him. But something troubled him. For as long as he had known her, he never had noticed that she somehow looked like Teela. But the more he looked at her, the more he think he is right. The sorceress and Teela are surely member of the same family, but how can he prove it ? And, does he have the right to force the sorceress to share a secret, she maybe don't wanted to ?

XXXXXXXX

At the drawbridge, the beggar is there. She opened her arm and said in a loud voice.

" Castle of my ancestor, open your door for your rightful master !"

And the drawbridge lowered. Most to the surprise of the three people inside of the castle. Adam had never heard about a rightful master of castle Greyskull. He had always believe that the sorceress was the master of the castle. Teela for herself, wondered who this beggar is. For her part, the sorceress feel fear. Fear of losing everything, and fear that she will lost also her daughter when Teela will learn about the truth.

the beggar come to the room were Adam and the others are. As soon as she see him, the beggar run to Adam and hug him passionately, most to Teela's anger. And Adam returned the hug with the same joy.

" Would you like to introduce your friend to us, Adam." said Teela with a voice as cold as ice.

" Teela ? But, ... You already know her." Laughed Adam.

" I don't think so." Answered Teela more and more angry by the fact that the woman don't let go of her husband.

Finally, the woman released Adam and turned her face to The sorceress and Teela.

" Greeting, captain." Said the woman with a bright smile.

" Your majesty ! That's... that's not possible."

" But it is. I'm sorry Adam, but I have leaved your father. There is nothing left from our marriage except for you. Your father had chose Miro over both of us." She said with a sad voice.

" Don't be sad mom. Father had made his own choice. You and me were not responsible for his mistake."

" I know, and I understand it. But I can't help but feel sad for all of that had happen."

" Yes, but we have each other."

A loud HUM stop him and made him smile. So he corrected his sentence.

" We have the three of us." He said with a bright smile.

The sorceress is shocked by what she heard.

" The three of you ?" She can't help to ask.

" yes" Answered Teela with a bright smile of her own. " Queen Marlena, me and my husband."

" Your husband ? But, who ?" Exclaimed a stunned sorceress.

Teela looked strangely at the sorceress and answered truthfully.

" Adam, of course."

This news was too much for the sorceress. She fainted on the floor.

XXXXXXXXX

In sake mountain, skeletor was making plan to kill Miro. Because of his former lover, the evil master had known the way for escaping from Miro's power. There is only two way to escape it : to be a powerful sorcerer or to be born with a special gene. Fortunately for him, skeletor is powerful, because he lacked this specific gene, like almost all of the people of Eternia. Only a couple of family have this gene in their DNA, and skeletor is not sure that there is any living people who actually have still it in them.

But he wanted revenge, for Miro to have made of his minions some puppets. For now, skeletor would play as if he is under Miro's power. But as soon as he would find the real prince of Eternos, then he will ally with him to destroy Miro. Skeletor is not a fool, and he perfectly knows that prince Adam would not kill his "brother", even after all that Miro had made him go through. And he don't wanted to. Miro is maybe his son, so it's his duty to kill him himself. No one made a fool of Skeletor and stay alive, not even a member of his family.

XXXXXXXXX

The spirit of Greyskull is speaking to the sorceress in her sleep.

_'The time had come, sorceress. You will begin to teach your daughter the way to become the sorceress she need to be.'_

The sorceress can't help but asked.

" She is already married to Adam. How can she be the next sorceress ? She will not allow him to leave her side."

'_ And there is no need for this. prince Adam is the heir of Greyskull. It was always his destiny to live inside of the castle with the future sorceress.'_

" But, what about Eternos ? Why do the elder made of Randor the new king ?"

'_ It was necessary for the prince to learn about his future role. The kingdom of Eternos is nothing but the smock who hid the truth. The only kingdom is the kingdom of Greyskull, and Adam and Teela are the king and queen of this kingdom.'_

" What will happen to me after that ?"

'_ It's up to the queen to decide. You will stay if she wanted to, or leave at her choice.'_

" Can I tell her the truth now ?"

' _Yes you can.'_

The sorceress wake up after these words. She looked around and found only queen Marlena in the room.

" They have decided to visit the castle." Answered Marlena about the unasked question from the sorceress. "I don't doubt it will take them some time. They need this time alone. They have such a destiny, that I don't have the heart to told them all the truth tonight. Let them have some peaceful time, it will be very soon for them to face their enemy."

" Miro." Was the sorceress answer

To be continued.

Next chapter : destiny and Teela discovered who her mother is.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait, but now, I try to update sooner than this. Thanks for the rview. Enjoy.

Chapter 5 : daughter

Adam and Teela have chose their room. It don't looked different from the others, but as soon as they have entered it, they have known that this room was to mean them. There is also a small room near by who can be used by Cringer and Windy. Like this, they can be close to their friend without having their privacy destroyed. For the first time in her life, Teela is very happy. She is no longer the captain of the guards, but she had found something more important to her than that. Being with Adam is like a dream come true, and not because he is also He-man. For her, Adam is perfect, even with his fault. He is the opposite of her, calm when she is boisterous, wise when she was acting toward her feelings, but also they are both short tempered, she had learn it since they traveled together. But that's not why she loved him so much. She loved him for being Adam, that's all. They were always meant to be, she is sure of it.

Adam, felt safe for the first time. For a very long time, he had lost this sens of safety. Since he had become He-man for the first time, he can't have a minute of proper rest. When he was not battled Skeletor, he had to fight his own feelings for not yelling at his father and Teela what he was really doing when the thought he was running away. Since he had turned sixteen, he can't have a real life. But now, he know that this time had come to an end. He is home here. He can't explain why, but he know it deep inside him. Castle greyskull was the place where he was meant to be to live, with Teela by his side.

Marlena looked fondly at her "two" children. She is happy for them. They deserved their happiness, after all they had go through. But it was not an easy way they have to take. For long, she had believe that Teela would never open her eyes for what is just in front of her. She had seen her son lost his happiness and joy, and at some point she was very afraid that he wanted to end his life. then the miracle had occurred, and Teela had changed her mind about Adam. They can have lived happy, but Randor had to search for a dream. Marlena really doubted that Miro was really Randor's son. She was not as naive than her husband had believed her to be. She was well aware about Randor's first marriage. But she had loved him so much that she had accepted to be the second in his heart. And for some time she was happy. The birth of Adam was a dream to her. She was so proud of her son, but Randor wasn't and it had made her crying when she was alone. Adam was never good enough for his father, even before he turned sixteen. And by disowned him for Miro, Randor had cut the last link of love she can have felt for him. There is no way for her to share his life anymore. She just hoped that he would not suffer too much when he finally would open his eyes. That's all she can felt for him now.

The sorceress tried to avoid her daughter as much as possible. She know that she don't have any choice but to teach her the way of the sorcery, but the longer time she had, the better prepared for her daughter anger she will be. The sorceress don't doubt that her daughter would not take in a good way the new she had to share. She had seen how she had acted toward Adam with his secret, and she is afraid that it will become worst with her. It's not like her to be so worried, but Teela had a way to made her feelings coming out just by looking at her. She don't even have a name to give for Teela's father. She had married the man because the spirit of Greyskull had ordered her to do. She had loved him as much as she can have, and it's not the way her daughter loved her husband. Teela is a passionate woman unlike her. And if even He-man feared Teela's anger, what can she do herself ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Duncan don't know anymore what is true or not. Currently, he is searching for his missing queen. One day, Marlena was not anymore at the palace, there were no ransom asked for her, and she don't have left a letter to her husband to explain why she is no longer with him. Was she kidnapped, or had she left on her free will ? There is no answer to it. Randor had asked for his friend to search for his wife, and Duncan had agreed to it. He is very happy to leave the palace. Without his daughter, this place had become an hell for him. Sometime he remembered times when he was teaching Teela and Adam how to fight, but then his memories changed and he saw himself with Miro and Teela. Nothing of this made sens. He can't remembered two things so different. Either Miro was raised in the palace or not. But he can't tell. He is so lost.

He began his search in the city. There is a lot of work to do to find the queen if she had chose to hid herself in the city. Duncan don't hoped to find help with the inhabitant. They were more and more angry with their king, and not ready to help him. How the things can have become so bad ? Randor was well loved by his people before- before what ? He can't remembered, but he is sure of it. What is wrong with him ? Is this someone who can help him ? Maybe. He thought so. If he don't find the queen there, then maybe he would go north to the old castle. More and more he felt like if he is called by it. For now he fight it, but for how long ?

XXXXXXXX

Teela come alone to the throne room. The sorceress had asked her if she wanted to come to talk with her, and Teela had agree. She know that Adam need some time alone with his mother to share and heal their pain. She had done her best to help him, but there is some things that a mother can do better than a wife, even if the wife loved her husband more than her life. For long she had wondered when her father would tell her the truth about her mother. She known her father very well, and had learned when she was young that her father don't look in the eyes of the person he is talking with when he is lying. And her father had never looked at her eyes when he said that her mother was dead. Teela knows that her mother was still alive, and she had hoped for her father to tell her who she is. But now, that he had fall under Miro's power she had lost this hope. But she don't felt the right to complain. She had a family now, and she know that only the death would separate her and Adam.

" Come in, child." Said the sorceress with a voice devoid of any emotions. " The spirit of the castle had ordered me to teach you how to use your magic."

" Me ? Why ? I just have a little power."

" I don't have much more when my mother had take me here to teach me. She was the sorceress before me."

" Was it always your family the guardians of the castle ?" asked a very interested Teela.

She laughed to herself. After spending so much time with Adam, she had begun to pit on his interest.

" Not at all. My family was the fourth one. When a sorceress can't have a daughter, she chose some who had magic in her, and this sorceress would give her place to her daughter if she had one. This had gone like this since king greyskull."

" Who was he ? Why does had the queen said that he was her ancestor ? Why isn't she the sorceress ?"

" Now is no time for this." Said sternly the sorceress. " You have to train."

" Why don't you teach it to your daughter ? Don't you have one ?" Asked Teela.

" Yes, I have. But I have abandonned her. I doubt she will forgive me."

" I will." said Teela confidently.

" What ?" Exclaimed the sorceress.

" I forgive you, mother. You have give me a life I can't have dreamed to have. And without you, I would not have meet Adam. And I would be so lost without him. So, thank you to give me to man-at-arm for him to raise me."

" How do you know ?" said a puzzled sorceress.

" I was not sure until now. But it had hit me when you have talked about the family of the sorceress. All of this made so sens. why I have telepathy when you have give me your blood. Why only your blood can have save me, and so on. I can't swear you that I would not be angry with you later, but for now I'm just happy to have found you."

With this Teela run to the sorceress and hugged her. The sorceress don't know what to do. She was not accustomed at this sort of affection display. she hugged her daughter back with some difficulty.

" It's time to work." she said when the hug ended. " And I'm not very afraid of your anger now."

" Why's that ?"

" Adam." Was the only answer of the sorceress.

And for the first time since very long ago, a laugh was heard inside of the castle.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. Don't forget to review

Next chapter : Skeletor offered a deal to He-man.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I hope you will still enjoy this fic.

Chapter 6 : deal

The last six months were very hard both for Adam and Teela. If for Teela it was hard to learn the ways of the sorcery, Adam, for his part, was very often call as He-man. The very first time was harder for him, because this time he had to fight his fellow masters and Skeletor's minions at the same time. Long ago, Adam had understand that the masters have fall upon Miro's power, but he was not ready to find that also Skeletor and his men were also under his power. It was disturbing for him to see the long last enemies fighting together . And Miro was there too.

The heir of the kingdom of Eternos had try to made the protector of Greyskull fall under his power. But, much to his amazement, the hero don't have looked at last falling under it. He-man was a hard person to manipulate, Miro had acknowledged it a long time ago. But he would never have expected for the hero to be immunized against his power. Miro had hoped for He-man to find and kill his "dear" brother and the wore he had for wife.

Never the masters would do it for him. Even if they all are under his control, there still was some thing that he can't force them to do. And, in a way, Adam is still too close from their heart for them to obey him and kill his brother. And Skeletor and his minions are not enough smart for this task. It must be just a matter of time before He-man fall like the others. That's why Miro was there for every battle, with no success until then.

Skeletor was angrier than ever with Miro. The prince don't have let him time alone with He-man to discuss about his plan. Skeletor had no other choice but act like if he still was under Miro's rule, but deep down it was an other matter. Skeletor is still not sure about who was the real father of Miro, but it doesn't matter anymore for him. The man deserved to die, and if he had to left his life to obtain his goal, then Skeletor was ready for it.

For once, he had found his mind again. By puting him under his spell, Miro had helped Keldor's mind to overload Skeletor's mind. When he had lost his face, Keldor had also lost a part of his mind who had made him a great warrior. The madness had become the truth for him for more than twenty years. But now, he was aware of what he had done and feel some feelings of regret. Not much but enough to made him think about how he wanted to end his life. And if he could do something right before dying, then his life would not have been a total lost.

XXXXXXXXXX

This morning, king Randor had decided to go to the city with his heir. Some of his spies have told him that his people were less and less happy with their prince. And Randor had thought that it will be a good thing for Miro to go with him, and show to his people how a good prince he can be. That's why Skeletor was free from Miro constant watching. And he was ready to make the most of the day. After ordering his minions some task for them to be out of his way, he take one of Beast-man griffin, and go to castle Grayskull. He had find that there is a great chance for prince Adam to be there, and he don't think he would have an other time like this to talk freely with him.

When Skeletor landed in front of the drawbridge, the sorceress and her apprentice come to the window. They both expected for the evil man to try to take the castle. But what he done stunned them. Skeletor had let his ram staff fall upon the floor and out of his reach. Then he called for the most unexpected people.

" Prince Adam !" Called Skeletor. " I have to discuss some things of the most great importance. I don't have anything against you. We need to made a deal."

Adam had come to the window as soon as his wife had told him by telepathy that Skeletor was here. That's why he had see and heard what the villain had told. He can't trust the man, not after all the time he had used his faith against him. But, there is something strange in Skeletor. He had never looked so sane, and Adam found himself wanting to know what deal Skeletor is talking about.

" How can I trust you ?" Was all he can ask.

" You can't." Answered truthfully Skeletor. " But even if my words don't mean a lot, I swear to you that I have just come here to made a deal with you, and not to take over this castle or fight He-man. We have the same enemy, and I thought it will be good for us to fight him together."

Against everything, Adam wanted to believe him. He saw the concerned look of his wife and mother-in-law, but he also understand that they let him free to made the right choice. A warm feeling come to him at it. Three years ago nor the sorceress nor Teela would have believe him ready to made the right choice on his own. But a lot of things have changed since then. And most of them were for the better. So, he chose to let Skeletor explain himself, and go outside of castle Greyskull to meet him.

" You have made the right choice, prince." Said Skeletor.

" Explain yourself." Said sternly Adam.

" You're right. I don't have a lot of time before Miro return to the palace. You are well aware that my men now have for master prince Miro ?"

" Yes, I am."

"I can't stand this fact. I hate you, like I have hated your father. I would have been glad to kill you before. But now, it is not anymore the case."

" I'm glad to hear it." Said Adam with some dark humour. " So, if you don't wanted to kill me anymore, how can I be of any use to you ?"

" You are smart, prince Adam, smarter than your father and the others give you credit. I'm glad you don't like to fight or else with you and He-man, me and my minions would not have last long."

" Stop this at once!" Commanded Adam. " Tell me about your deal."

" I want your help to stop Miro before he become the new king of Eternos."

" What ?" Exclaime a stunned Adam. " How can I do that ?"

" By letting the people known about your new place of living." Said Skeletor.

" How can this change anything ? And how can it help you ?"

" You are well loved amongst your people, dear prince. If they know where you are, then they will come to you ."

" And, how will it fall into your plan ?" Asked Adam.

" The more the people come to you, the less Miro can have under his power. That's all I ask for you."

" And what will you give me, if I do what you asked ?"

" Castle greyskull would never been under attack of my men nor the masters."

" You can't promised it to me !" Exclaimed Adam.

" I can. And I will do it, if you are ready to made this deal. Miro is not the only one who can use some mind power. I can use some of them. Not much, but enough to made believe Miro that you were far away from this old castle."

" Miro would see the truth."

" No, he won't. He is so sure of his power that I can fool him easily. I made a bargain with you : accept my deal and see what happen during the next month. You are well aware that Miro don't let more than three days pass before he launched an other attack. So, if no attack from us happen during this month, then you have to keep your words and let the new of your hiding place going to your people's hear. Deal ?"

Adam was not sure of what to do. He don't trusted Skeletor and he was well aware that the villain had an hidden agenda, but he can't found what it is. Skeletor don't asked too much from him, and he can't see how this will change anything, but if they can have a whole month of peace, then maybe it will be good to accept this deal. He was more than tired from the constant battle, and some peace will be good. Maybe, he can accept the deal. After all, he had nothing to lose from it.

" Deal." He said. " I hope I will never regret it."

" Who knows ? But I don't think you would be unhappy with the result of it. Good day dear prince. We will see us again in a month."

Skeletor take his staff and ran to his griffin. As soon as he no longer was in sight, Teela ran to her husband. She hugged him.

" You have made the right choice." She said.

" Are you sure ? I am not."

" I don't know why, but something tell me that Skeletor will keep his words. Miro is his sole enemy. I don't see how letting our people knowing about your living place will change anything. But I know it will, and for the best."

" I hope you're right."

The two of them returned to their castle hand in hand. They have to discuss about it with their mothers.

As soon as Skeletor was far away from the castle, he let his laugh coming out. This fool prince had agree to help him, and Skeletor would keep his words to him. The prince can't understand how what Skeletor wanted can change the odd of the war between the two sons of Randor, but Skeletor knows better. Miro's power have some limits, and for each member of his clan there is a human to fight him. If Miro had so much power it's because his personal enemy was pretty powerless. But the more people who will come to pledge themselves to him, the less Miro would have of power. Miro and Adam were born to fight each other. Only one of them can survive. And when Miro would have lost his power, then Skeletor would have his revenge. If everything go through the plan, then in less than two years, Miro would not be anything more than a despised memory.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan can take much more. He barely sleep and the idea of eating disgusted him. He had no more any idea of what is right or wrong. His memory was full of lie and he was lost. And he missed his daughter even more than ever. He was long past his hate for Adam. Now, he would just be happy to see her again. He don't even search for the queen anymore. He felt himself falling into madness. That's why he don't fight anymore his wish to go to castle Greyskull. He don't know what happen to him there, but it can't be as hard as his current life. Miro's orders don't matter anymore to him. He just hoped to see his beloved Teela a last time, before he died. That's this hope who force him to take an other step to his final goal. Maybe he would meet the death there, but at last the sorceress can show him a picture of his daughter before she kill him for failing to his words. He can't hoped for more.

To be continued.

Don't forget to review.

Next chapter : Duncan meet Teela and Adam again, and the sorceress found something very important.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for your review. I hope you will enjoy this chapter too.

Chapter 7 : truth

Adam was very astonished when he found out that Skeletor was true to his words. He had never expected for the villain to keep his end of the bargain. But the fact were here. Not once in the whole three weeks an attack was send to castle Greyskull. And it was not because Miro was not even in the palace, because Adam know better than it. He had learn from some source that Miro don't have leaved the palace since the disastrous day when he had come to the city with King Randor.

This day was the day who had really open the eyes of the king about how his people saw their princes, both of them. When Miro had come, an unnatural silence had felt upon the city. The people have glared to the prince and no one had wanted to bow to him like it was due for his title. No matter what the king had said, the people of Eternos have shown that they were not ready to accept Miro as their future king. The hell have broke when a young child had dared to ask to the king where their prince is ? And when the king had say that their rightful prince was here, the boy had just say that it was not their prince here. Their prince was Adam and no one else. The words of the boy have made the crowd cheered. Miro and Randor were livid at this, but they can't have said anything, because the words from the boy have broke an invisible dam. After that, the king and his son have leaved the city to return to the palace. None of them pleased with the day.

It amazed Adam to see his people so faithful to him. He never had give them reason to see him an other way than a coward prince. So, he can't understand why he was so well loved by them. In every matters Miro looked better than him. Adam just forget that his people have seen him grow, and it was harder to fool them, than it was with his own family and friend. During all this time since he turned sixteen, Adam was very focused to hid his secret from the people close to him. But when he was with his people, his guard was down, and he had shown to them his true self. He was not aware of it, and that's why he can't understand.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Duncan was lost. The more he come close to the castle, the more he wanted to turn back. But as soon as he take the path to the city, the wish to go to castle Greyskull become stronger. So, again, he take his eyes to the castle. Some part of him know that he had nothing to fear from the sorceress, but an other part told him that he can't be himself anymore if he see her. It's like if he had two people in his mind : himself and an other one more darker. The darker one was stronger than him, he was aware of it. But the thought of his precious daughter give some strength to himself. Finally, it was like always his daughter who will win in the end. She was his everything since the first day he had take her in his arm, and it will always be like this, no matter what. If the sorceress can help him to find her again, then it was worth to lost his soul. He was sure of it. It was with more certitude that Duncan take the way to the old castle. Not anymore his thought would take him away from his goal.

When he come to the drawbridge, Duncan was surprised to see Adam waiting for him. The prince was not anymore the skinny adolescent he once was, now he looked almost like He-man, without all of the muscle. But the two of them where so alike than if he not have known better, Duncan could have thought that it was He-man in front of him and not Adam. How he knows this was beyond Duncan, but he had no doubt about it. But he can't explain why Adam was chose to be He-man and not Miro. After all as the elder and more perfect prince, it was natural for Miro to be chose for this important duty. But it was Adam who was chose. None of this made sens, but at the same time it was the most natural thing. Duncan thought were cut by the prince words.

" Good day Duncan. What do you want here ?" Asked the prince with a guarded look.

" Adam." Greeted Duncan forgetting his title. " I'm here to see the sorceress."

" I can't let you go inside."

" Why not ?" Asked an angry Duncan. " In which right do you tell me if I can come in or not ?"

" The right of the master of this castle. My father and you have forced me to leave the only house I have known since my birth, but there is no way you can chase me from here." Said an equally angry Adam.

" The master ? You ? From which right ?" Asked a now stunned Duncan.

" The right of my family." Said an other voice.

Duncan can't believe his own eyes. The queen he had no luck to find was here right in front of him. She don't looked armed in any way, and Duncan wondered not for the first time if the queen don't have leaved her husband side on her free will.

The queen made a soft move to indicate to her son that she wanted he leaved them alone. Adam was troubled at first, but he finally agreed with his mother decision, and he returned to the castle. Marlena was aware that he will not lost one word of their conversation, but it can't be helped. Teela becoming a more and more powerful sorceress and loving her son so much, there is no way she refuse to let him know what will happen outside of the castle.

" Your majesty." He exclaimed. " What are you doing here ? Your husband was so worried about you. Why do you have leaved him ?"

" I am sure that I was missed not by my husband." Said the queen. " Since he had found Miro again, nor me nor Adam don't have mattered anymore to him. So, please, in the name of our old friendship don't lie to me."

" Found Miro again ?" Asked a very puzzled Duncan. " What do you mean your majesty ? Prince Miro was raised to the palace with Adam."

" Prince Adam !" Snaped the queen. " If you want to call Miro a prince, then you have to do the same with my son. Do I made myself clear ?"

" Of course, your majesty." Bowed Duncan.

" Good. Now to answer your question, I wanted you to think about all these years when my son was growing up. How do you remembered him ?"

" I don't know." Said with sincerity Duncan. " sometime I see him growing alone with my daughter, and sometime I see prince Miro with them. I'm lost !"

" What does your heart told you ?" Asked again the queen.

" My heart ? My heart told me that there would be a reason for Teela leaving her duty for following "prince" Adam. But I can't find out why for the life of myself."

" Let me help you." Pleaded the queen.

" How ?" Asked Duncan.

Marlena take Duncan's hand in hers. She had never try to do it before, but the sorceress had explained to her how to destroy the false memories in a mind. It was Marlena who had asked the sorceress to taught her it. As a descendant of King Greyskull and the sorceress, Marlena had a very small magic power in her. It was not enough to call her a sorceress, but she had trained herself to use her little power in the best way. And today she can made in practice what she had learn, and Duncan deserved some peace of mind.

Duncan don't understand what happen to him. As soon as the queen had take his hand, he had felt like if he was swimming in a pool of lava. He wanted to break the bond between them, but he can't even found enough strength to take a step back. His mind was rebelling against something he can't even name. When the pain become too much, Duncan let go of all of his barrier. As suddenly as the pain have come, it disappeared. Duncan looked at his queen and he take her in his arm before she fall to the floor. She had just lost conscious, he assured himself.

The drawbridge lowered and Adam come running to his mother with Teela in tow. His prince looked very worried, but Duncan have known for a long time that Adam as a very carrying young man. That's why he was chose to become He-man. Duncan was happy to see him and his daughter together. He never have any doubt about the fact that one day Teela would open her eyes and see what was right in front of her. Adam was as mean to her than she was to him. He was so glad that they have overcome the years of lies and contempt.

" Adam ! Teela !" Greeted duncan. " I'm so glad to see you again. How are you ? Both of you ?"

Teela and Adam shared a stunned look. It was like if the old Duncan was back, but they still can't believed it yet.

" We are fine, father." Answered Teela.

" I'm glad to hear it. Can we come inside ? I think the queen need some rest. She had fainted just now."

" Of course Duncan." Answered a guarded Adam.

Adam and Teela leaded Duncan to the queen room. After they take her to her bed, the three of them leaved the room and go to Adam and Teela's apartment. There they sit together and began to talk.

" You have changed so much Adam !" Exclaimed Duncan. " I have barely recognized you."

" People change in three years Duncan." Answered Adam in the matter-of-fact ton.

" Three years !" Exclaimed Duncan. " That's not possible ! What had happen ? please explain."

" It was a long story father." Began Teela. " Everything had begin when king Randor had found that his son Miro was still alive..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sorceress was searching everything she can found about the people of Miro. She know only some fact but not the whole true about them. Once, they were the more powerful being of Eternia but something had happen to them and they have lost their power and their life. The sorceress needed to find what was able to destroy their power. The life of her daughter and son-in-law would depend on it. The sorceress was no longer the cold woman she once was. Since she had her daughter by her side every day, she had begin to change. Teela had show her an other way to live her life, and in spite of herself, the sorceress wanted to live again. Teela's power weren't weakened because she loved someone, on the contrary. It was her love for Adam who give her most of her strength, like the sorceress Veena once had. The sorceress was wrong to fear her feeling, but she don't have anyone by her side like Teela have for as long as she can remember.

When she began to lost hope to find something of use in her library, the sorceress found an old book. It was a little book with only twenty page. But inside was wrote the way of destroying one of Miro's kind. All of they have to do is to find the one who was destined to fight him. This special one would have an unknown power sleeping in him until the time of the battle would come. And more, this one can make Miro weaker by preventing him to have more followers. All of this was good news, but the only problem was to find who this special one was. There is nothing in the book explaining how to recognize this man or woman. So, he can be anyone. But the sorceress was not ready to give up. She would find this man, no matter the cost. The life of her only family was at stake, and there is no way she let them down.

To be continued.

I'm almost done with this fic. two more chapter and it will be finished. Don't forget to give me a review.

Next chapter : the battle of the two brothers.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm almost done with this story. I hope you still liked it. thanks to my reviewer. Enjoy.

Chapter 8 : battle

Duncan was stunned by what had happen during the last year. At first, when he had learned from his daughter what had happen, he can't have believed it. He also can't believe that he had almost forced his beloved Teela to marry Miro. Of course, never for the life of himself he would have thought of her ending married with Adam. But now his daughter looked more happy than he had never see her, so he is fine with it. Adam was always a nice boy, but now he is more than that. It was amazing to see how much he looked like He-man now. But the young man don't seems to be aware of it. Duncan loved his new "son-in-law" very much, and he can't have dreamed of a better husband for his daughter. He was perfect for her and she was perfect for him. And the two of them were as blind of the fault of the other as a bat. Their fault made them stronger, which is very amazing even for a man like him.

True to his word, Adam had let his people known where he lived. He was very surprised when only a couple of days after that the first people had come close to castle greyskull and began to built their house. Now a little town was in the valley near by the castle. Adam can't believed his own eyes each time he looked outside. Even the palace workers had come too. Adam was saddened by the fact that he can't have let them work for him, but greyskull safety was at this price. So, he often go to the city to talk with them and give them work to do. They always were happy to work to his family, but it had take some time to them to accept that the captain of the guard is now his wife. The old servant were more easily convinced than the new one who have seen Teela made often fun of Adam. But now she was as well loved as his own mother is. And it made Adam very happy.

Queen Marlena felt rested for once. After she had helped Duncan to escape from Miro's power, she had hoped to be able to deliver her husband too. But her use of her power had weakened her a lot, and even a year after she was still not able to use her power. It made her sad, but other than this she was really happy. She had her family with her, all of her family. She was very happy when Duncan had decided to stay with them. At first he had wanted to leave them to return to the palace. Randor was his friend for too long for him to forget it. But on the other way, Teela was very worried that if her father leaved them he will fall again under Miro's power, and this time he would not come out of it ever. So, finally Duncan had done what he had always done, he had let his daughter made the decision for him. Marlena now only regretted for Randor to be still under Miro's power, but for now they can't do anything about it.

The sorceress can't believed how much her life had changed since the time when her daughter had come to live with her. Of course, the sorceress would not have thought that her daughter will come here married, and to prince Adam ! But her life was never as interesting as it is now. Like she had thought her daughter was very gifted in magic, and it was a real pleasure for her to learn with her mother. The sorceress was surprised to see how her daughter had take good the new about her. Not that she complained about it. She had her family back and more the time passed, more her family was growing. Now, with Marlena and Duncan, the old castle was no more bare and frightening. Adam and Teela were really the owner of the castle, and it's like if the castle acted to please them. The sorceress can barely recognize her own castle and if the room of the crystal was not here anymore, then the sorceress would have believed that she had a new castle built in the place of the old one during her sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miro was angry. Now there is not a day when he was not angry. He can feel his power leaving him and there is nothing he can do about it. Even the master began to escape from his control. Surprisingly, it was Ram-man who was the first to escape him. But in a way it made sens. This particular master was one of the closest of his beloved brother. And Miro was more and more sure that Adam was this own nemesis. He was aware that someone will be one day his killer or he had to kill him before that. But he would never thought that his own half-brother will be this man. If he had known this before, he would have killed him long ago. But back then, he had seen his brother only as a fun loving boy and nothing more. He was wrong and now he had to pay the price.

Fortunately for him his father was still under his control, thanks to his mother. She was the first one to use her power to him, and it was because of what she had persuaded him that his father can't ever see what his other son can do good. And Miro had only added a little more of his power for his father to really hate Adam. It had worked very well, and his brother would have been found guilty and killed legally. But Miro don't have count with Teela. He had studied her too before he come to the palace. Back then, Teela had only show contempt to him, so Miro had expected her to continue like this. But something unexpected had happen. Miro don't know why she have had a change of heart but Teela had begun to be close again to Adam. And after that, everything had gone wrong.

Miro can't let the thing go like this anymore. He can't let his brother live anymore. He had begun to be too dangerous for him to let him live. One of them must die and Miro would made sure that he would not be the one. He don't have much time left, so he used the last of his power to force the master and Skeletor and his minions to attack greyskull. Today would be the last day for Adam and his family, even his father. Miro don't needed him anymore. Soon Eternia would have the king it had always wanted. As soon as his brother and the slut he had for wife would be dead, then Miro would take care of his father and the masters. He can't let them live any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The attack don't have surprised the inhabitant of castle greyskull. This morning Adam had woken with the feeling that miro was close, and he had asked the sorceress about it. When she had confirmed it, Adam, Teela and Duncan have prepared themselves for the battle. None of them wanted to fight their former friends but they don't have the choice. They can't let Miro win or all of they have known will be lost. Adam take Teela in his arm and he told her that everything would be right. She wanted to believe in it, and she was ready to fight for them. Miro don't expected her to be a sorceress, and this fact can work for them. No matter what, today will be the turning point of their life. And she will be damned if she let something happen to Adam.

The battle had begun like every one they have fight. But in the middle of the battle, suddenly, the master stopped to fight. They looked around like if they don't know why they were fighting. And, before anyone can understand what happen, skeletor and his minions were fighting by the others. In fact, it was only the minions who continue to fight, because Skeletor had mysteriously of them were so focused on their fight that they failed to notice that Miro had come to the battle field too, and he was fighting Adam. The prince don't have wanted to fight as He-man, because even if they were manipulated, the masters still were his friends. So when Miro had attacked him, Adam don't have time to transform himself. The life Adam was forced to live since his departure of the palace had transformed him more than everyone can have guessed. and he had no problem to fight on his own against the magnificent warrior like Miro. In the past Adam was too focused on escaping and finding a place to transform himself that he don't really can show how a good warrior he was too. So today will be the day of a lot of surprise for the masters too.

Miro and Adam were on the same level as warrior and none of them can make the final blow. They were so focused on their fight that they don't noticed that the masters have finally defeated the minions. They have wanted to go to the help of Adam, but Teela had stopped them. She was very worried for Adam, but she had to let him fight on his own. And it's time for them to find out who their prince really is. For now, Adam is able to do it all by himself. But Teela don't let her eyes felt her husband once. That's why she was the first to notice the glow who began to appeared around Adam. It worried her a little, but Adam acted like if nothing happened so she don't come through their fight.

Miro can't believe how good of a fighter his brother is. The man had hid a lot an Miro wanted to kill him even more for this. At first the glowing surrounding Adam had just made him lost concentration, but after some time it had begun to hurt him. And the more the time passed, the more it hurt. Soon, Miro can't stand it anymore. He can't understand why this light don't hurt his brother, but he had no choice but ran away from it. He broke the fight, unable to lift his sword anymore. Never before he had felt so weak. He ran as fast as he can, and he was lucky to spot Teela before he take of. He push her to the cliff, and used the time when his brother run to help his wife from falling from the cliff to ran away. He don't see the sword who cut his throat. He fall to his death before he can realise what happen to him.

Skeletor looked at his unconscious minions. He can't do anything for them now. He had to run away. He had achieved his goal. Miro is dead , he had killed him himself like he had promised himself. Miro was not his son, of this he was sure now, but it don't mattered anymore. Miro is no more, and Randor can't have the love of his people again, not after what he had done to Adam. So, now, the time of the king Adam and queen Teela had come. And Skeletor had the feeling that this time would be worst for him and his kind. Skeletor would never underestimate king Adam again. He would be a rude enemy, even more than his father was, of this Skeletor is sure. And their battle would be a long one.

To be continued.

Only a short conclusion is left. I try to update very soon. Don't forget to give me a review.


	9. Chapter 9

There is the last chapter for this fic. I hope you have liked this story. It is a very short conclusion, but I was too tired to write it yesterday. Enjoy.

Conclusion : ten years later

The people of new eternos were very happy today. This day was very important to them, it was not only the day when they have been free from the evil Miro, but also the day when skeletor was imprisoned finally in the dark hemisphere forever. It had take the power of the two sorceress of greyskull for rebuilding the wall. He-man had helped too, and it was the last time he was seen. It had happen two years after the death of Miro, after a very long battle and the destruction of the old city of eternos. Skeletor was forced to retreat to snake mountain for the last time, with count hiss and most, if not all, of the villain of Eternia. When they finally were all in the dark hemisphere the two sorceress and He-man have used all of their combined power to build an unbreakable wall. On the contrary of the first one, this one don't allow them to leave the dark hemisphere even for Mairman. And he wall was filled with so much power that there will be no way for the villain to escape again. Since then the people of new eternos have lived in peace.

When king Randor had learn the death of his son he had leaved his kingdom. No one had heard anything about him, in spite of the search of the queen and the new king. When the people have found out that Randor was no longer their king, they have come to the only one they can trust for this duty. Adam don't had any other choice but accept it. And the people have learned to appreciate their king. The young man who once was the laughing stock of the kingdom was now the most loved king. They were proud to have him toi guide them. And they have learned to appreciate a king who was so against the fight. Even the courtier have a change of heart concerning the prince, and most of them regretted that the prince don't had looked at their daughter. But Adam was a faithful husband, and everyone was aware that only queen Teela will be in his heart.

The masters too, have come to the new kingdom to help. But after the imprisonment of Skeletor and his kind, king Adam had send them to their home. They often come to visit their king and queen, but unlike when Randor was the king, they never lived in the new palace anymore. And even before that, the master have their QG in the city of new eternos. At first some of them were not pleased by this, but after some time they finally have understand why they can't live inside of the castle, thanks to He-man explanations. The only exception was Duncan, and no one can have say something against it. The old man-at-arm had become the first councillor of the new king, and everyone blessed the smart mind of their ruler for choosing such a good man for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

There was colours everywhere. Today, the city of new eternos celebrated the birth of a new princess. She was the fourth child of king Adam and queen Teela. She had an older sister of nine years old named Adora-Eve because she was so cute and she looked so much like her father, and she was the first one. After that the queen had give birth to a son named Logan, in memory of the name his father had take during their time as fugitive. He was six years old. Aging of three years old Luke was the third child and second son. And now the little Marleena was born. And to not make any confusion between Adam's mother and the young princess, her parents and their friend have begun to call her the name the history would remembered her as : Leena.

An old man come to the city of new eternos this day. No one take a second glance at him. He was the perfect traveller, without a lot of money, just enough to live. The man looked surprised when he saw the joy in the face of the inhabitant of the city. He asked someone what happen, and he lost all of his colours when he learned that king Adam was due to come to the city with his wife and children. Before he can run away the man was stopped by an human wall. He looked around and see the king with his family. He can't help himself but look at the joyous face of the king and his mother. It was crystal clear that the life was good for them. The man let a single tear escape his eyes.

" Are you hurt ?" Asked a young voice beside him.

The man looked and see a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She was a smiling child, and the man can't help himself but return the smile.

" I'm fine, thank you young lady." He said with a smile in the voice.

" You're welcome. Daddy said that we need to help the people."

" Your dad must be someone very special."

" Of course he is. I love him so much ! I must to go. Good day mister."

Again the man smiled at that. The little girl reminded him so much of his lost son. He can't stay here, it was not his place anymore. He had made too much mistake for him to hope that they will agree to keep him back.

" Wait just a minute, please." He said. " Can you give me your name ? You remind me so much someone I have known." He can't have helped himself for saying the last part.

" I'm Adora-Eve. I'm the daughter of Adam and Teela."

" I see. I was wrong, forgive me."

Before he can say something else, two boys were running to them. One of them had red hairs and blue eyes and the other, who looked more young, had reddish blond hair and green eyes. The two boys hugged the little girl.

" Come on Adora. " Said the oldest one. " Mommy and daddy are waiting us to introduce Leena to the people."

The three children take a run after that, leaving the man with a face clearly showing how hurt he was. Without a word, the man leaved the city and he promised himself to never come back.

Adam take his running daughter in his arm. He was very happy, but he missed his father very much. With time he had finally forgive him. And his father had helped him to not make the same mistake he had done with his children. Adam was not afraid to say that he loved his family very much, and he made often sure that they were aware of it. He also let his children told him everything they wanted. Now, his life is perfect and he would exchange it for nothing. And it would be more perfect as soon as his father would be found. Adam don't believe that Randor was dead and he will never lost the hope to be reunited with him someday.

Teela take her husband's hand in hers. She know what he thought, but she also know that as long as the former king don't have forgive himself for his mistake, they would not find him. She don't know why, but something tell her that today will be a turning point to the king. Maybe it will take time for him to understand, but sooner or later the king will come back to his true family, and the family will open their arm to him with a great joy.

END.

I think it was a good place to end it. I'm not satisfied with the sequel of this fic, and maybe I will not post it at all. But don't worry I have an other idea for a fic to He-man (really, this show inspire me a lot). This fic would be very unlike the others, so I see you soon for this new fic. Don't forget to give me a review. The more I get, the more I want to write. Goodbye.

Stephanie.


End file.
